Bewitched by You
by ComedySuze
Summary: Two part/chapter Galex story - Gene is fed up because of Alex's teasing and helpful fashion tips. Alex takes a firm approach to winning over the DCI with a candlelit dinner and drinks for two.
1. Chapter 1

**A two part Galex story**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - A Match Made in Heaven**

**Chapter 1**

A cold November morning in Fenchurch East was less than a peaceful one and an even lesser one at the borough's West police station, as DCI Gene Hunt was left feeling annoyed at the characteristic and deliberate flirtatious antics of his female Detective Inspector colleague. It was slowly getting out of hand especially when Alex often resorted to calling him by a rude nickname. He began to wonder if she had perhaps picked up on too much of his conventional, behavioral habits or perhaps she was only doing it as a typical way of tempting him to have his naughty minded way with her.

Now she'd spontaneously gone and done an unannounced runner. Oddly enough he couldn't find her, it was definitely head-scratching as he also wondered why she hadn't bothered to take her jacket with her. It wasn't like her to leave it behind.

"Now where's Drake wandered off to? I hope she isn't in one of her funny posh educated moods again."

"Don't know Guv. Maybe she's chatting with Keats outside the station. He popped in earlier and asked her if he could have a few words with her." Shaz suggested.

"Keats!, that man's been poking his sniffy nose in far too much lately and he's becoming way too pally with DI Drake for my liking" Gene made a groaning sound as he voiced his annoyance and disapproval of Alex's presuming, maturing friendship with the conniving DCI.

The WPC couldn't understand why her boss wasn't able to see eye to eye with the equivalent DCI. "I don't see any problem with him Guv. He's only trying to be like minded and get on well with everyone in here. You should give him a chance and give up on whatever problems you have with him."

"He's an absolute fairy bastard that's what and he's doing whatever he can to turn Bolly against me." Gene wasn't gonna be offering him any chances at all and he wasn't willing to allow Keats to drive another wedge between himself and Alex. What he didn't know right at this particular moment was that, Shaz had purposely lied on behalf of Alex's given instructions, Keats hadn't been anywhere near or within the CID office that same morning.

Gene had now fallen pretty much into Alex's cleverly laid out trap as part of her settling a score with him and to seduce him. Yesterday afternoon, she'd seized upon on a perfect opportunity to gain his complete attention by suggesting he should try a new fashionable look for himself and that it might do the trick in dazzling a few single ladies. Of course he wasn't having any of it, being told what to do for himself.

"Guv give it a rest, you're beginning to sound like Ray whenever he takes things personally. If I'm right int thinking, I think you could be jealous of the fact DCI Keats might fancy Alex." Shaz made every effort she could potentially make, into attempting to convince Gene, his rival might actually be attracted to the beautiful DI and could have already jumped at the chance of asking Alex out on a date.

"Might explain why he can't keep away from her.. Right I'm going outside to have a word with the both of them." An oblivious and unhappy Gene then consciously proceeded to make his discreet exit from the main office, he was thoroughly intent on confronting both the detectives.

"Tenner says Granger's has just told one hell of a big fib to the Guv." Terry, who had just been eavesdropping in on the shared conversation, suggested this suddenly. Shaz shot him a condemnatory look.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

While he was now standing outside in the bloody freezing weather, on the station's front entrance step. Gene couldn't believe he'd been fooled by Shaz, into thinking Alex would definitely be there herself, probably talking to Keats. Just what exactly was this woman perceptively capable of planning now?, he asked himself as he started to speculate in thought.

_She wants you, you daft bugger. The clues are there right in front of your dozy sighted eyes. Wake up and smell the Nescafe for christ's sake!_ A few deeper thoughts in which he was having, then out of the blue hit out like a ball making contact with a wooden crafted cricket bat, within his mind.

He searched around the nearby corner, where some of the team usually puffed on their cigarettes during a lunch-break or a mid-morning breather from the office. Still no genuine sign of her. As he retraced his steps back from where came from, a piece of paper with red ribbon was wrapped around the lamppost then managed to catch his attention. Fascination and interest soon aptly got the better of him, as he undid the ribbon, picked out the paper and opened it up.

A meaningful smile instantly crept across his exquisite lips as he acknowledged what was impressively handwritten down on the paper.

_"You and me_

_It's written somewhere in the stars_

_you'd love to spend the rest of your life with your car_

_but a small star is sparkling is trying to give you the hint_

_that a certain posh bird, is ready to sprint_

_for your love_

_So that stop behaving like you haven't guessed yet_

_that this certain posh bird always dreams of running her hands across that delightful chest of yours._

_So if you're brave enough, come and meet me, in the West for drinks."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alex was elegantly clad in a silky dark blue dress as she calmly awaited for the imminent arrival of Gene. She really hoped he might have finally cottoned on as to just where about she'd obviously hidden herself away for most of the morning, Luigis restaurant. While waiting and to take her mind off things, she'd chosen to light the three candles on the table, rearranged the silverware and a while later she was applying lipstick to her lips. She had put as much effort into this and was remaining hopeful it wouldn't be wasted. _Where is Gene? He better hadn't have snubbed my letter._

Knowing this, she thought maybe perhaps she ought to have better been planned out over an extra half day or so, she contemplated on whether Gene had worked out the real reason behind why she continued to act playfully with him. _Surely he knows? I mean he can't be that stubborn in not realizing, how much I want to throw my arms around him, run my hands through his hair and how much I'd like to kiss those lips of his._

While she was still deep in thought, the front entrance door handle was being turned by a manly, lovely softened hand. She heard the person stepping in through the door and then saw the person slowly wandering into the restaurant room itself.

She got to her feet swiftly. "You had me worried that you wouldn't show up."

"Nah I wouldn't dare miss this for the world Bolly. Bugger me, you look beautiful by the way." Gene was taken back by just how much she looked like a Hollywood actress in the dress she was wearing. Feeling he shouldn't so reserved and tight lipped, he decided he should say something nice, worthwhile.

"I think this might turn out to be an interesting morning for the two of us." She knew, a dinner date deserved to be more of an evening affair than a morning affair, as it added extra possible romantic spice to it.

"Yes I think it will." Gene agreed.

**End of Chapter**


	2. She's one naughty minded DI

**Second chapter, thanks for the feedback/reviews so far**

* * *

**Ashes to Ashes - A Match Made in Heaven**

**Chapter 2**

The look on his face said it all really as Gene didn't look too particularly thrilled, with the last minute choice he'd made to leave Ray fully in charge of running the CID office.

"No doubt Raymondo's inevitably gonna be getting drunk on authority and having everything his own bloody way."

Alex could see straight away, how picky Gene was feeling with regards to his. Clearly he strongly believed Ray might starting forgetting his place pretty soon. "Well he was dressed like a maths teacher again this morning. So I think it's safe to say, it's inevitable that he might end up doing so before long. Best to remind him, who's in charge I'd say." Alex shared one or two harmonious thoughts regarding this. Maybe just maybe the DCI will take her words on board and hold them close to his chest perhaps.

She watched on as he draped his grey jacket across the back of his chair. She soon sensed that he was starting to forget the plausible reason as to why he was there inside Luigi's restaurant with her. She was also growing considerably bored of them having yet another conversation concerning the police station. So without saying a hint of a word after he managed to finally sit himself down on his chair, Alex suddenly then gently placed her hand firmly across his, she was hopeful that this might help him to refocus his attention back onto what was now happening between them.

Simultaneously the two detectives had chosen the same exact moment, as their eyes tenderly glanced down at how well their hands dovetailed together. Gene wasn't quite sure on how he should react to his DI's clear affection for him. He knew that anything to do with expressing love and feelings was rather foreign to him, like as if he was trying to understand the Spanish language.

"Can we at least try and put anything to do with the station to one side for the time being. Besides it might only be me thinking this but I believe we both deserve some reasonable and worthy time for ourselves this morning." She tried to encourage him to stop fussing so much and to give a hint to him, to put whatever thoughts he had on hold in the meantime.

It was beginning to dawn on him, as he could tell why on earth she'd gone to great lengths to treat him to a meal for two get together. On the surface he didn't quite think of it as being an innermost date at first but soon found himself surprisingly softening towards her . "Why do you have to be such a right Miss Smarty Bolly Knickers, posh nosed bird all the time?" Unsurprisingly he finally started to rediscover some of his old classic confidence while he was speaking to her.

"Surely you don't see anything wrong with a carefree, feisty female detective wanting to share some quality time with her good looking DCI, do you by any chance?" She couldn't resist another opportunity to toy with him.

"I see you're getting flirty with me Bolly...and you can stop pulling that cheery mare satisfying look by the way, as it's giving me the horn." Unexpected politeness was soon getting the better of him while he was talking. He finally answered her thoughtful yet amusing question.

"And to effectually answer your question, no I don't see nothing wrong at all with you wanting to put evocative and lustful thoughts in this retrospective mind of mine. Just promise me you won't attempt to do this in front of Raymondo and Christopher as they're bound to take the piss out of me." Gene was beginning to fairly enjoy putting up with her flirtatious games that she herself loved to play on him.

"I think I can see why they'd want to tease you as often as not." Alex smiled knowingly to herself. She was now feeling rather thirsty and started to wonder whether they should be both consuming alcohol especially so early in the morning.

"Christ where's Luigi got to now with our meals?" Gene patted and then rubbed his hand across his hungry, rumbling stomach. Which was making rather atypical and reverberating noises.

"Be patient, give him time. He's probably trying to accurately figure out how much cheese will be needed for your Lasagne." Alex remarked, suggesting a considerate reason as to why their meals hadn't been brought through from the restaurant kitchen yet.

"Another five minutes and I'll give him a helping hand with the cooking." Gene was having none of it, the tiresome waiting that was.

Trying to knock some relevant sense into Gene, was like trying to guess what his favorite starting 11 was for his beloved Manchester City football team. "I'm sure he'll be finished well before then. Oh look what I did I tell you." She said as soon she saw the little Italian scampering through from the kitchen area, wobbingly carrying a tray with lasagne on one plate and Spaghetti Bolognese on the other plate.

Gene looked around and then nonchalantly got up from his chair, he helped Luigi by making things slightly easier by taking hold of his plate of Lasagne, placing it down on the table. "Blimey Luigi you look like you've just come from a steaming hot sauna with those plates." The DCI quipped with a refreshing smile.

Alex retrieved her plate from the tray as well.

"Ah Mister Hunt, so funny...Enjoy your food, bellissimo" Luigi chuckled aloud, patting his loyal, favourite customer on the back with his right hand. Which provoked a half annoyed response from Gene and a few sudden sniggers from Alex as she watchfully observed on, at the delightfully entertaining scene unfolding before her. In a matter of moments Luigi then left them alone together.

In the fullness of time, the two of them had, with no trouble managed to finish their meals in a little under 20 minutes.

"Well you certainly managed to devour your lasagne in record time Gene." Alex commented after a few minutes of unreserved observation of the DCI's delectable taste buds. Clearly she was trying not to make a big thing about it.

Gene could tell instantly that she was attempting to hold herself back from saying something that she thought may offend her Fenchurch colleague. "If you really want to know, it doesn't take so much or too long to satisfy this Manc Lion's vast hunger nowadays."

Once he successfully succeeded in encouraging her to express more openness. Alex was able to ask at least one or two smart yet bold enough questions. "Tell me then, does it happen to take only a matter of moments to satisfy the Manc Lion's desires of the heart by any chance?" She smiled back at him.

Gene was now undoubtedly becoming quite distracted by the thought of how gorgeous and stunningly beautiful Alex looked with her hair tied back. Some light from a large candlestick on one of the tables nearby began to flicker as matters amid their time spent together started to furthermost blossom between them more than ever.

"You've no chance of getting an answer from me." Gene wasn't willingly to provide an answer just yet as he was just beginning to revel in enjoyment from efficiently tantalizing her.

"Don't be such a meanie genie, Gene." Alex sighed, giving him a soft-hearted look in response.

"You started it in the first place! and you've pretty much done whatever it was you wanted to do with me." Gene couldn't prevent himself from laughing aloud after he'd confidently embraced her comment.

"What do you mean?" She pretended not to be absolutely aware of this conscious fact.

"You wanting to win me over for starters and the fact that you want me to be like Richard Gere, by scooping you up in my arms. It's always any southern bird's fantasy...something Raymondo happened to mention this a while ago." Unbeknownst to Alex, he wasn't as much of an expert on knowing what women really romanticized about whenever it came to good old fashioned love.

"I'm impressed, You read my mind so perfectly" In her mind Alex was trying to restrain herself from possibly throwing her arms around him there and then and tearing his clothes off in one go. Their hands almost touched as they went to rest on the tablemats, as they both looked back in the direction of the narrowed restaurant kitchen. They did wonder whether perhaps was Luigi intentionally taking his time with the dessert appetizers, maybe he was smartly teaching them both a thing or two about what it genuinely means to spend as much time together as possible.

"It's always a joy to be able to mind read the wonders of your pretty suggestive thoughts Bolly." Gene alluded to the unmistakable, ever maturing interaction between the two of them. If anyone who hadn't noticed the simmering chemistry between the two detectives then they'd be deemed as _dozy wooden plank headed tosspots_, as Gene sometimes preferred to nickname a few clueless wannabe criminals who the team had arrested and then brought into the station.

Alex firstly placed her hand across Gene's again, she then concentrated on using her middle finger to softly circle around the palm of his wrist. Much to her surprise he didn't intuitively pull away his hand, giving the unambiguous impression without a doubt he was enjoying this very much even if he didn't wish to admit it out loud.

"Would you like me to continue or would you prefer to wait longer for dessert?" She proposed a tongue-in-cheek suggestion, she actually literally couldn't help herself. She'd longed to be able to grasp whatever fun she could competently discover and to blissfully be able to share it with the one person who surprisingly meant the world to her in so many ways.

She was trying so hard not to let her guard and hysteria slip so effortlessly as he began to respond more adequately to the wonderful wrist, hand and fingertip massage she was providing him with right at that precise moment. Nevertheless she was determined on bringing out the best within Gene whenever it boiled down on wishing to turn admiration and flirtatious antics into a potential, promising romance between the both of them. Clearly he was thinking deeply in thought while she sensitively did the same for his other wrist.

"You know what why don't you and me...uhm..go upstairs to your flat and watch a film instead. I'm sure Luigi won't mind me and you, Bolly skipping the dessert!" Gene simply couldn't thwart his natural, gut feeling any longer. She was too tempting to resist, rather like an irresistible magnet luring, attracting him so puckishly.

"Keep your voice down, by my calculation everyone at the station has more than likely to have overheard you shouting from here by now." In actual fact she hadn't expected to observe him looking as confident as ever and to see the reaction on his face as his voice appeared to be getting overexcited by shouting aloud.

There was a fundamental look of urgency in Gene's body language as he got up from his chair suddenly and then reached across the table for her hand. "I don't give a bloody rats arse on which nosy parker pervert happens to overhear. You've been getting away with teasing me for too long Bolls and I'm not standing for it any longer. The Manc Lion wants to make you his Lioness."

"What sort of chat up line is that?" Alex asked, as she tried not to, if at all possible to get too carried away by giggling far too much.

"Well if you're insisting then, I don't see why not." She finally answered and was quite happy to let Gene help her up from her chair. The two detectives ably made their way together over towards the kitchen to inform Luigi on their decision on not to have the dessert appetizers after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gene and Alex had just each finished a glass of one of her finest bottles of wine and they were slowly growing more and more accustomed to each other's company.

"What in god's name is that four eyes figurine over there?" Before Alex could get the chance to say something, Gene managed to unexpectedly capitalize on finding the opportunity to beat her to it. The figurine in question was a relatively new household belonging, which she'd been bought from a street market stall over two weeks ago and which had placed in the corner of the living room.

"Why is the figurine intimidating you?" Coincidentally she believed he might be over-exaggerating things a bit concerning this particular magnificently naked figurine.

"No...I may have mistaken it for a bull standing up on it's back feet." He told her, soon wishing he hadn't blurted out about his silly, embarrassing blunder.

"Scared of being upstaged by a muscular carved figurine?" She laughed satisfyingly, with such affection.

"Bollocks, well at least, there's one thing I've got... impeccable shoulders and a voice to make any posh bird go weak at the knees at. " Gene was longing to have his mischievous way with right there and then but something was still disappointingly pinning him back from fully pursuing her. The fact that his untouchable pride, which felt like it was barricading itself in and around his mind.

That being said, this wasn't the accurate answer Alex had wished to hear him respond with. She was thinking more along the lines of pinpointing Gene's flawless facial features and physique. "That wasn't the right answer I was looking for, Gene."

"Oh really and what answer did you happen to want me to give you by the way?" He questioned her , just as he was beginning to unwind and rest back on the settee alongside her.

"This" Alex reassuringly followed her heart's utmost desire, by simply deciding on her being the individual to finally make the first move. She leaned towards him with the intention of kissing him, she soon closed the gap between them. Irrefutable pleasure and exhilarating thoughts promptly filled her mind.

She could see his perfect, striking eyes carefully studying her every facial expression. She most likely considered holding him accountable for distracting her so irreverently with those eyes of his, as she noted on how glossy and luminous like a disco balls they seemingly were.

"Well are you gonna kiss me or punch my lights out then, Bolly?" He raised the question whilst wondering why she'd gone from desperately wanting to kiss him with unquestionable passion to now getting herself in a right old red-faced flutter for some peculiar reason.

Out of the blue Alex then pressed a soft-hearted kiss on the tip of his nose. It was her way of demonstrating how willingly she felt about preparing to seal their first heartfelt kiss.

"Was that your final answer?" Gene smugly asked her. She couldn't resist the odd enjoyable smirk in response.

"Of course it is." She confirmed with such unique confidence, before eventually succumbing to temptation. She cupped his cheeks as their lips captured each other's so impressively well. She ran both her hands scrupulously through his short cropped blonde hair. They found themselves becoming lost in the innocence of their now maturing kiss. Gene responded with such surprising enthusiasm and all-consuming command, by protectively moving her back against the corner of the headrest of the sofa and making sure her shoulders were resting on the armrest.

"Gorgeous pair of lips you've got Bolls." Gene whispered sometime later after they'd breathlessly both pulled away to properly catch their breaths.

"I should say the thing for you too." She blissfully smiled to herself beforehand and after that, she glanced up at him as he lounged above her.

"Is there something else you'd prefer to tell me Bolly?" Gene grinned wickedly at her.

"Why should I? If I tell you, you'll only do whatever you can possibly do to tease me about it." She pretended to not be bothered about speaking openly .

"You will soon enough as you're more than likely gonna buckle under pressure from keeping tight lipped because of it. Gene Genie knows everything." Gene tried another way of persuading her to let the cat out of the bag. He made a surprising gesture seconds later, by showering her with countless kisses firstly placing ones against her lips then both of her cheeks, forehead and lastly against the elegant softness of her neck.

She couldn't quite believe what was now happening. Without her knowing until the very last seconds, his hands had already skillfully slipped underneath the silkiness of her blue dress. She shifted slightly when she felt his left hand massaging her right breast, his fourth finger and thumb brushed across her nipple, while he continued trailing kisses between her collarbone and shoulder blade.

"You're definitely a man who's full of surprises, Gene Hunt. Makes me wonder what you're hoping to do next with me." She gasped with bated breath. Her mind abuzz with pulsation and thrill-seeking expectancy as he shielded his chest across hers. He was soon able to successfully free of her blue fabric dress.

"I sure am. Anyway now where were we?" Gene was more than happy to confirm. There was a significant hint of cheekiness in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sometime later, things had unequivocally heated up between the two of them, they'd been making love for over 10 minutes, later that morning. They'd moved positions, Gene was comfortably lying back on the hardness of the settee and Alex was positioned on top of him, rocking herself steadily over him, the sensation of his cock filling her completely and driving her wild with pleasure. "Ohhhhh Gene...yesssss!"

Gene couldn't quite believe that one of his favorite fantasies were coming true, right at that moment. He was secretly overjoyed about it. He found himself enjoying the marvelous skin on skin sensation whenever their hands roamed over each other's legs or bare lower backs.

"Christ...,ohhh...Alex.." It was becoming difficult for him to try and hold on for any more longer. She gave all she could possibly gather from within her mind, body and soul, consistently matching his each and every movement. She dug her nails into his shoulders as she tipped herself over the edge, Gene quickly followed five -ten seconds later. Christ this woman was definitely insatiably wild as he soon discovered, in due course.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Twenty minutes later; with their clothes scattered in a heap along the living room carpet and the kitchen corner. They held onto one another while they were presently recuperating together underneath a spare bed sheet, which had thoughtfully been left on the armchair in the living room by the window.

Gene wasn't having much success in trying to light up an urgently needed cigarette. He was forced to admit defeat in a matter of minutes. When his eyes sneakingly observed Alex, she left a surprising effect on him all of a sudden. "Care to enlighten me on why you're can't stop grinning like the world's greatest cheshire cat?"

"None of your business Mr Hunt." She said, bursting out into joyful giggles.

"I bet I can read your mind again...I'm guessing you're in a state of shock because you've gone and shagged the best DCI in Fenchurch. Am I right?" Needless to say, it was very much certain that he might have basically known what she had been thinking at that point. She just effectively needed to clarify it this for him as confirmation.

"You're pretty much correct Gene. You absolutely haven't got any idea have you, because of how much I've wanted you for ages. So much so I've even managed to dream about you, singing in a pop music video." Worry got the better of her, as she assumed she could perhaps have blatantly said far too much in detail.

"Oh really, which poncy pop singer did I have the horrible misfortune of being in your dream?" Gene expressed a rather reasonable enough interest in his own predictable, characteristic manner.

"Oh you really wouldn't be best happy I tell you." No doubt she had blurted out too much detail, 30 seconds ago. Now he was more than likely, guaranteed to certainly nag her relentlessly regarding this.

Fortunately Gene had other thoughts to mull over likewise, one being how they were going to keep their new relationship under wraps for the time being.

"Let me guess, I happened to be...Tony Hadley from Spandau Ballet, tell me if I'm right Bolly?" He mistakenly considered this to be the perfect guess. Finding the funny side of this, she didn't feel she ought to correct him. Yes it indeed it seemed like a naughty thing to do at first but then again Gene would soon enough be capable smartly working out the real reason.

Before she could conveniently provide the real explanation, Gene left her feeling knocked for six, when profoundly gestured his transformed emotions, simply by outlining a few delicate kisses across her left handed fingertips.

"Well I'd say more American than British." Despite admiring this unanticipated difference within Gene, somehow she managed to stay true to her word by sticking to her original promise of not easily letting her own guard down.

"Oh come on tell, what more do you want me to do get the truth out of you Bolly? Give your tits the best squeeze they've ever had?" Gene begged her, not something he hadn't actually bargained on doing, particularly over something as daft as the result of a dream.

"Well...no...as a matter of fact, I'd rather you deliver on your promise.." Alex smirked, making her intentions known, with a saucy wink of the eye. Not surprisingly he seemed properly geared up for the challenge. Before she knew it, he was leading her towards the front doorway of the bedroom, in what can only be described as in a record time.

* * *

**End of Chapter**

**All Reviews are welcome**


End file.
